


Love's Signal

by orphan_account



Series: love live one-shots + drabbles [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin and Hanayo need some help confessing their feelings to each other. Luckily, the rest of µ's is here to help.





	

"Come on, Rin! Tell us who you like."

Rin hissed like a cornered cat. "N-nyo!! Why does it even matter?"

Maki leaned in. "Tell us, Rin. It's just me and Hanayo. We're not gonna tell anyone outside µ's."

"I-it's okay if you d-don't like anyone! Maki-chan d-doesn't like anyone either..."

Rin snorted. "That's what she _said_. We've all seen her staring at —"

Maki smacked her on the head with a rolled up newspaper . "Stop changing the subject! That isn't even relevant." Her face was tomato red.

"P-please, Rin-chan. You can just t-tell one of us privately if it's an issue."

Maki scoffed. "You mean if you like one of us."

"N-no! That's not what I meant." Hanayo blushed.

"Umm, okay. If you want to know so badly, I can give you some hints..."

☆☆☆

Practice was almost over. The members of µ's were taking a break.

"I wonder why Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan weren't able to come today," said Honoka, in between bites of bread.

"Weren't you paying attention, Honoka? They're both out for a community service project."

"Why didn't you go too, Maki-chan?" asked Kotori. "Weren't all the first years supposed to do it?"

"Nah." Maki rested her chin on her knee, completing a stretch. "It was just for a certain class group."

"I see..."

Maki stretched the other leg. "They probably wish they were going all by themselves, though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Honoka munched on her bread.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Umi reprimanded her.

Maki scoffed. "Have you _seen_ them together? They're such lovebirds. Always all over each other. They'll never admit it, though."

"Don't be so sure about that," said Nozomi placidly.

"Huh?"

"Well, all of µ's wants them to admit their love for each other. We should help them!"

☆☆☆

"Ka—the person I like—is very sweet and kind, first off!"

"Well, yeah," said Maki. "That's kind of a given. You have to give us something specific to work with. For example, are they in µ's?"

"Uh." said Rin. She gulped. "Y-yes."

"Alright, there we go. That's a good start, it narrows the possibilities down to eight people."

"R-rin-chan, do you like a th-third year?"

"Umm..." Rin blushed. "No."

"Wow, that was a good question, Hanayo! Only five people it can be now."

"I—don't like the way you're smiling, Maki..."

☆☆☆

"Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm. That's my idea." Nozomi leaned back in her folding chair.

"Host a sleepover at my place...and pressure Rin to admit it?"

"Of course. If she still resists, we'll have to come up with another plan, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Nozomi wobbled the legs of the chair back and forth.

"That seems a little forceful for you, Nozomi."

"You're one to talk, Maki-chan."

"Alright...I guess I can try it. What do you all think of this plan?"

"Hmm," mused Umi. "Well, of course, it's a classic idea. I mean, in books and stuff, that's always how the confession happens. I don't have much experience with love..."

"You seem to have a _lot_ of experience with romance novels, though." Nico leaned back on the wall with a teasing grin on her face.

"I—I do not!" Umi blushed. "I would never read that—that trash!"

"As someone who does have experience with love," cut in Eli, glancing at Nozomi briefly, "I think it's a good plan. Rin-chan will have a fun night with her friends, which might help her feel more at ease."

"That's a good point." Umi scribbled on the whiteboard thay had wheeled onto the rooftop.

"Hmm, what about Hanayo-chan, though?"

"What about Hanayo-chan, Elicchi?"

"Couldn't she confess instead?" Eli twirled a strand of hair, deep in thought.

"No, this plan won't work for her," said Nico. "She's too shy to confess like this at a sleepover. She'd probably only do it if they're alone together."

Umi gasped. "Nico-chan, are you feeling well? That was actually a—a reasonable thing to say!"

☆☆☆

"Okay, so we've narrowed it down to first years and second years. I'm going to take a wild guess. Hmm, is it—"

"Nyo more!!" At this point, Rin was blushing furiously. "I-I can't tell you anything else! Let's just move on, o-okay, nya?"

"Alright, fine," said Maki defeatedly. "I guess we can't make you tell us anything."

"That's right, nyahaha! You can't!"

Maki's mother stepped into the room.

"Everything going okay, girls? I heard a bit of commotion coming from here."

"W-we're fine, Mama! We'll go to sleep soon, promise."

She chuckled. "Alright, have fun! And if you want any snacks, just come downstairs, okay?"

"Yeah, Mama! Th-thanks! You can leave now."

"Aw!" Rin smiled. "Is Maki-chan embarrassed?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

Hanayo smiled pleadingly. "S-stop fighting, p-please!"

Her pleas went unheard as Maki hit Rin with a pillow, prompting a high-pitched shriek.

☆☆☆

The next day, Maki walked into the clubroom with dark bags under her eyes.

"Guys, the sleepover plan didn't work."

"Told ya so." Nico smirked triumphantly.

Rin and Hanayo were usually about ten minutes late to practice, so the other µ's members would discuss their matchmaking strategy in that time. The next plan was Eli's idea.

"It's simple! We just convince one to write a love note to the other, and as a bonus it'll be completely genuine. It'll be easy, we'll just need to nudge them in the right direction."

Rin and Hanayo entered the clubroom. "Hey, you guys! What were you all talking about?"

"N-nothing at all!" Umi waved her hands, as if warding something off. Her face was red. "Sit down with us, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan! It's raining outside, so we can't practice, haha..."

"Ah-okay!" Hanayo chose a seat and Rin sat across from her.

"We've all been working hard," said Eli. "So, since today we're not having the best weather, I thought that for today's club meeting we could just relax and chat."

"Nyalright! Sounds good! What should we talk about?"

"Eeeh...this question is a little embarrassing." Umi slightly shrunk in her seat, her genuine embarrassment making her act convincing. "What's a more...discreet...way to tell someone I l-l-like them?"

"Hmm." Eli rested her chin in her hand, as if thinking very hard about it. "I know! You should write a note to the person, and ask them to meet you on the roof for lunch! Then, you can confess."

Maki stared pointedly at Rin and Hanayo.

"Nya...? What is it, Maki-chan?"

"Well, last night, at our sleepover—you said you liked someone, right? But you were embarrassed to tell us who. You could write a love letter to that person."

"Maybe," said Rin. "But I would be more comfortable with telling them outright, and there's a risk that someone could see it accidentally. Plus, my handwriting is pretty bad!"

Rin glanced at Hanayo. "I think that kind of thing is better for Kayochin! She has really nice handwriting," she said earnestly.

Hanayo blushed. "Wh-what?! Me?"

"You do like someone, right, Kayochin? You told me about it. A good friend of yours, right?" Rin pressed further as Maki listened interestedly.

"W-well, yes...but I don't think they would ever notice my feelings." Hanayo looked at her shoes.

"Then wouldn't that be the perfect way to get their attention, Hanayo-chan?" Eli smiled gently at the first-year.

"Ah..you're r-right. Okay! I'm...I'm going to do it, I th-think. Wish me luck, okay?"

"I know you can do it, Kayochin! I'll be cheering you on!"

Hanayo couldn't help but notice that Rin's smile was just a little forced.

☆☆☆

"Yessss!" Honoka pumped her fist as she walked home with her friends. "I'm ready for this! It's gonna work."

"I think they'll be a really cute couple!" Kotori smiled cheerfully as she turned to Honoka.

"...I agree." Umi couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"We're the best matchmakers ever!"

Honoka continued to cheer all the way home.

☆☆☆

"Move over, Eli!"

"No! You move over, Nico!"

"I can't see over your tall, stupid head! Move over! I wanna see this."

Nozomi adjusted her binoculars. "I...can see Hanayo coming onto the roof. She's sitting on the bench—oh! How cute! She made an extra bento for her crush!"

Honoka squealed, and Umi shushed her.

"Nobody can hear us from here, Umi-chan..."

The girls were perched on a hill by their school. With binoculars, one could get a pretty good view of the rooftop from there. Sometimes, µ's megafans congregated there to watch them practice.

"I don't see Rin anywhere, huh. No!! Hanayo's packing back up. She looks so sad..."

"Why wouldn't Rin, or anyone else, come, though?" Eli furrowed her brow.

☆☆☆

"So, did you ask your crush onto the rooftop?" Nico casually asked at the end of practice that day.

"I-I actually did today."

Rin couldn't make it to practice, as she had to leave after lunch for a doctor's appointment.

"Harasho! How did it go?" Eli put her sneakers into a plastic bag, then into her duffle bag.

"Ah...they actually didn't come."

"I see..." Eli changed into her street shoes. "They might have just gotten the letter mixed up. It wasn't on purpose, most likely!"

"Th-thank you, Eli-chan. I hope so."

☆☆☆

"Huh? What's this?"

Rin picked a piece of paper out of her purse. Her water bottle seemed to have leaked, because it was completely illegible. The writing was smudged beyond comprehension.

"Eh, whatever." She tossed it into a wastebin and walked on.

☆☆☆

"Ughhhh, foiled again!" Nico clutched her head in her hands. "What has the super idol Nico-nii ever done to displease the gods like this?"

"Don't make it all about you," chided Umi.

"It is a bit frustrating," said Nozomi, her expression peaceful as usual.

Kotori, who had been staying quiet through their discussions, spoke up. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work."

"Spill. I'm up for anything at this point. They've been denying themselves too long, and getting all of us into it," Nico grumbled.

"Ahaha. I guess we should just leave them together."

"How would we pull that off?" Maki twirled a strand of her hair thoughtfully.

"Here's what we can do..."

☆☆☆

Rin and Hanayo lay under the starry night sky. The grass felt slightly damp under the soft blue blanket they had laid out.

"You know, Kayochin, these stars are really pretty! I'm glad we did this."

"M-me too! I really enjoy spending t-time with you, Rin-chan!"

"But you know what?"

"Mm?"

"I still think that you're prettier than all of the stars in the world! Kayochin is the cutest of all."

 

Nico peered through the underbrush.

"I—!"

"What is is, Nico-chan?"

"See for yourself, Nozomi!"

 

"R-Rin-chan...I love you, you know!"

"Kayochin..."

Hanayo's breath caught in her throat.

"I love you more!"

She exhaled.

Rin planted a small kiss on her head.

"Kayochin, will you be my girlfriend?"

 

"O-oh my gosh!" Nico could barely stay quiet. "My little babies...all grown up..."

Maki wiped a tear from her eye. "Sh...shut up, Nico-chan..."

 

"Yes! O-of course, Rin-chan!"

☆☆☆

The next day, Rin and Hanayo walked into the clubroom hand in hand, uncertain but excited.

"E-everyone! We have an important announcement t-to make!"

"That's right! Me and Kayochin are—"

"Girlfriends!" Umi interrupted, covering her mouth after she said it. "I-I'm sorry...excuse me, please continue..."

Hanayo smiled, confused. "Eh...? How did you g-guess it?"

Kotori elbowed Umi before she could say anything else. "She's just a really good guesser! Anyway, congratulations, you two!"

"Mhm!" Nico nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, congratulations! The world's best idol, Nico-nii, is so _pure_ that she has no experience in these matters! But I'm sure you two will make a great couple."

Nozomi smiled serenely. "Remember, a good relationship is formed by honesty, faithfulness, and good communication! It's better to tell the shameful truth than create a transparent lie."

Eli laughed. "Don't mind her. You just have fun, okay? You guys will be wonderful together. After all, you're the best of friends, which is something that every couple should be."

Honoka smiled. "I'm proud of you two! So cute..."

Maki hid her smile and looked down. "Ahaha...I can't believe the two of you." She couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice, though. "You better not leave us all alone, now, okay?"

"Th-thank you, everyone! We really appreciate it and we'll do our best!"

"Mm-hmm! Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts! But, it's almost time for practice nyow! Let's go!"

Rin and Hanayo were still all over each other, but Maki found that she was a little less annoyed about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this story was partially written for one of my irl friends, because her best girls are rin and hanayo. hope you enjoyed, ava!
> 
> since i'm still really new to writing, i would appreciate any feedback you have! criticism would be great as well.
> 
> thanks again, everyone!!


End file.
